Night Terror
by Adelae
Summary: Traduction de Miss Nebraska. Bella fait des cauchemars, Edward trouve un moyen intéressant de les faire cesser. Lemon, one-shot.


**Cette histoire a été écrite par MissNebraska, et traduite par moi-même. Si vous avez aimé, please review.**

**Lien vers la version originale : .net/s/4890918/1/NightTerror**

**

* * *

**

**NIGHT TERROR**

Cela commença avec un soupir.

Quand Edward entendit Bella soupirer, il leva les yeux vers elle, une réaction automatique.

Depuis qu'il l'avait quittée -abandonnée, détruite, il se dit haineusement- il avait peur. Non, il était terrifié. Terrifié par les cauchemars qu'elle faisait. A chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait, le visage ruisselant de larmes, tremblante et recroquevillée dans son lit, il sentait une partie de son coeur mourir, le coeur qui avait seulement commencé à battre quand il l'avait rencontrée.

Chaque nuit cela commençait avec un soupir.

Carlisle disait qu'il faudrait sûrement des mois pour que ses rêves s'arrêtent. Ils pourraient ne jamais s'arrêter. "Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas à dormir encore très longtemps", plaisantait Bella faiblement chaque fois que Carlisle lui demandait comment elle dormait.

Edward grimaça. L'une des choses qu'il préférait chez Bella était la regarder dormir. C'était dans son sommeil qu'il en était venu à vraiment la connaître. Quand il avait grimpé à sa fenêtre pour la première fois, il était profondément désespéré. Mais quand elle avait marmonné son nom dans son sommeil cette première fois... ce fut le jour où il était venu à la vie.

Edward aimait chaque parcelle de Bella. Il aimait la voir se concentrer sur un vieux livre écorné, le monde disparaissant autour d'elle. Il aimait voir la panique dans ses yeux quand Alice la traînait faire les magasins. Il aimait particulièrement voir ses yeux s'écarquiller et ses joues rougir quand il plaçait de légers baisers sur son cou. Il aimait même la façon dont elle plissait légèrement le nez quand Mike Newton essayait de l'impressionner en attrapant un ballon ou en l'accompagnant en cours. Il ricana à cette idée.

Mais regarder Bella dormir -c'était là qu'il trouvait la paix intérieure. Regarder ses pâles paupières

battre et se fermer, son visage s'appaiser, même entendre l'occasionnel ronflement délicat émanant d'elle. Quand Bella dormait, rien n'allait de travers dans le monde.

Sauf quand les cauchemars venaient.

Edward regarda une fois de plus la couverture du livre usé -Les Hauts de Hurlevent, encore. Trouver les passages qui avaient marqué la reliure à force de tourner les mêmes pages encore et encore le faisait se sentir plus proche d'elle. Il plaça le livre en douceur sur la petite table de bois à côté du lit de Bella, ne voulant pas la déranger.

Délicatement, Edward se rapprocha de Bella, l'entourant doucement. Il pouvait sentir les muscles de son dos se détendre au contact du froid qui émanait de son corps à travers les draps, à travers la fine chemise qu'elle portait, vers sa peau parfaite, pâle, chaude...

Enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de ses mains, Edward éloigna cette pensée, ne voulant pas

entacher ce parfait moment avec ses propres désirs égoïstes.

Il leva les yeux vers le réveil, cherchant désespérément une distraction -2h du matin.

Depuis qu'il était revenu à Bella, la regarder dormir était à la fois une merveille et une torture.

Regarder ses lèvres rosées se séparer légèrement dans son sommeil, respirer la douce odeur qui émanait de sa peau... c'était le paradis. L'entendre crier et trembler et et le supplier de revenir était un enfer.

Mais il ne partirai pas. Il resterai, et souffrirai avec elle la douleur qu'elle ressentait. La douleur, que lui méritait. La douleur, qui était injuste pour Bella, belle et douce. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie lorsque Bella gémit faiblement. Il se raidit, sachant ce qui allait venir.

Les doigts de Bella s'agrippèrent à l'oreiller, plus fort qu'auparavant, ses sourcils se fronçant.

"Edward", murmura-t-elle, sans cohérence, il pouvait à peine la comprendre. "Edward, non..."

Il se pencha vers elle, se haïssant plus encore à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. Il caressa ses

cheveux doucement, et grimaça. Elle murmurait toujours, sa voix devenant plus audible à mesure que les battements de son coeur accéléraient.

"Je t'en prie, Edward, ne me quitte pas", murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque et brisée. "Je t'aime, je t'en prie !". Il pouvait voir une larme couler du coin de son oeil, et son coeur fragmenté se brisa à nouveau. Jamais, jamais, en cent ans d'existence il ne s'était senti plus impuissant.

"Tu ne veux pas... de moi ?" bégaya Bella dans son sommeil. Les larmes coulaient plus vite à

présent et Edward sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Elle n'avait jamais dit ça auparavant. Entendre ses propres mots de sa bouche à elle le blessa plus qu'il ne pouvait le dire.

Il allait arrêter ça. Maintenant.

"Je t'aime, Bella" chuchota-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour elle, "je te veux."

Sans un mot de plus, il la tourna vers lui et pressa fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Pendant quelques instants, elle ne réagit pas, toujours endormie. Mais peu à peu, il pouvait sentit le sang monter vers ses joues, la chaleur rayonnant en direction de son propre visage. Il se recula, désireux de voir la beauté du rouge maculer ses joues blanches.

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise. « Edward, qu'est-ce que tu... ? » Les larmes n'avaient pas encore

séché sur ses joues, et il en attrapa une doucement du bout du doigt, admirant la goutte parfaite et délicate. "Edward ?" demanda-t-elle encore, en plissant sa bouche de confusion.

Il plaça ses mains froides de chaque côté de son visage, les pressant contre ses joues et fixant ses profonds yeux marrons. "Je t'aime, Bella", répéta-t-il, "je te veux."

Elle rougit encore plus à ces mots et il se rendit compte de la connotation un moment trop tard. Il

pressa sa joue glacée contre la joue brûlante de Bella, désireux de sentir une part d'elle en lui. "C'était juste un rêve", murmura-t-il en embrassant sa tempe. Il l'entendit prendre une inspiration saccadée, mais continua à parler, il voulait prononcer les mots qui bouillaient en lui. "Je ne te quitterai plus jamais. J'étais un imbécile, Bella, un imbécile." Il ponctua chaque mot par un baiser sur ses joues rouges, ne voulant jamais la laisser partir.

Elle enroula ses bras minces autour de son dos et le pressa contre elle. "Je sais," bredouilla-t-elle, "je sais que tu ne me quittera pas."

Il s'assit rapidement, et elle souffla, sentant son regard brûler en elle. "Je déteste ça", sa voix était si basse que même dans l'absolu silence de la chambre sombre, elle l'entendait à peine, "je déteste que tu rêves de moi te quittant toutes les nuits. Je déteste que tu pleures dans ton sommeil. Je déteste que tu te réveilles en criant."

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent à ces mots et elle laissa tomber son regard sur les épaisses

couvertures entortillées autour de ses jambes. "Je suis désolée", chuchota-t-elle, sentant plus de larmes couler le long de ses joues. Comment pouvait-il encore vouloir d'elle ?

Elle l'entendit émettre un sifflement, et elle s'immobilisa, incertaine. « Bella,» siffla Edward, furieux comme elle ne l'avait jamais entendu, "je ne te quitterai plus jamais. Je le jure. Tu es toute ma vie." Il regarda vers ses yeux écarquillés, toujours apeurés et incertains.

"Je vais te montrer", murmura-t-il contre sa peau, sa voix envoyant des vibrations le long de son cou. Elle frissonna, mais pas de froid. "Je-" il embrassa sa joue droite, puis la gauche, "ne-" il embrassa son front, gentiment, "te-" il embrassa son nez, et elle sourit, "quitterai-" il embrassa son menton et elle gloussa doucement, "jamais." Il embrassa ses lèvres courbées, et elle arrêta de sourire. La façon dont il l'embrassait... elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Ses lèvres se pressaient contre les siennes avec une telle intensité qu'elle laissa échapper un léger soupir. Il se recula, de peur de lui avoir fait mal, mais il ne vit que sa peau pâle rosir et ses yeux se fermer de bonheur. Le premier sourire de cette longue nuit illumina son visage et il approcha ses lèvres des siennes à nouveau.

Le second baiser fut plus lent, plus langoureux. Il n'en était pas moins désespéré et passionné, mais la différence était tangible et la fit replier ses orteils. Lentement et prudemment, elle ouvrit la bouche, en faisant attention à ne pas bouger sa langue. Quand il fit de même, elle aspira bruyamment, respirant l'air froid de sa bouche à la sienne.

Elle aurait du se sentir étourdie, mais la respiration ne la rendait que plus avide. Lentement, lentement, elle pressa tout son corps contre le sien, se délectant de la sensation de son abdomen dur pressé contre son ventre souple. Elle fut surprise quand il laissa échapper un gémissement grave, et encore plus surprise quand il traça le contour de sa lèvre inférieure avec le bout de sa langue. Elle inspira à nouveau, plus fort cette fois, et Edward s'immobilisa.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il, se reculant et passant une main frustrée dans ses cheveux cuivrés en

bataille, « je suis en train de transgresser mes limites, je-"

Il ne put prononcer un mot de plus. Bella l'entoura de ses bras une fois de plus, et plaça sur la

courbe de son cou un baiser doux, humide, bouche ouverte. Il émit un sifflement, depuis son abdomen, et Bella ne put empêcher un gémissement de s'échapper de sa bouche lorsqu'elle entendit ce son de plaisir. Rapidement elle rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes à nouveau, avide de tracer ses lèvres avec sa langue, mais il la saisit par les épaules et la repoussa. « Bella, » dit-il solennellement, et elle sentit son coeur sombrer à l'idée du discours qu'elle savait imminent, « si nous faisons ça, ce doit être selon mes termes.»

Elle sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller à ces mots, et son rythme cardiaque tripla de vitesse. Juste l'idée d'un baiser, un vrai baiser... Tout devint soudainement flou autour d'elle, et elle entendait la voix d'Edward comme si elle venait de très loin.

"Respire, Bella", dit-il doucement, un sourire aimant se formant sur ses lèvres. Elle inspira

profondément et le monde s'éclaircit. « Si l'idée ne t'attire pas- »

"Non !" cria Bella. Ils s'immobilisèrent tout les deux un instant, écoutant Charlie. Quand un

ronflement rassurant se fit entendre de l'autre côté du couloir, Bella soupira de soulagement et se retourna vers Edward. "Oui, oui, j'en ai envie", chuchota-t-elle rapidement.

Il sourit, malicieusement. "C'est bien ce que je pensais." Elle expira, froissée, mais il l'entoura de ses bras, la serrant contre son corps. Elle se fondit dans son étreinte. " Nous devons être très prudents", murmura-t-il contre son oreille. "Aucune partie de toi ne doit entrer en contact avec mes dents. Si cela arrivait, ce serait un changement très long et douloureux."

Bella acquiesça contre son torse et, après un moment d'hésitation, Edward l'embrassa. Le baiser

était nerveux, aucun d'entre eux ne sachant ce qui allait venir. Lentement, les lèvres d'Edward s'écartèrent,et sa langue traça une fois de plus la courbe de la lèvre de Bella. Elle ouvrit la bouche, essayant de garder l'esprit clair. L'instant où la langue d'Edward, froide comme le reste de son corps, la chose la plus douce qu'elle ait jamais goûté, entra dans sa bouche, elle ne pouvait plus penser. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que du _besoin. _Elle moula son corps contre le sien, sans interrompre le baiser.

Edward n'avait jamais été plus maître de lui-même qu'en cet instant. Même si Bella, la douce,

innocente Bella, était si proche du venin de ses dents, il savait, au plus profond de lui-même, qu'il ne pouvait pas, n'allait pas, la mordre. Alors qu'elle commençait à bouger sa langue avec la sienne, il sentit un grognement monter de son torse. Elle gémit quand elle l'entendit, et il se sentit durcir à ce son. Craignant sa réaction à son excitation, il essaya de se reculer. Cependant Bella enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et pressa ensemble le bas de leurs corps. Quand elle sentit sa dureté, elle s'immobilisa et il l'imita, craignant sa réaction.

Il n'était absolument pas préparé à ce qui se passa ensuite.

Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de la gorge de Bella et ses yeux se fermèrent brusquement. Elle commença à balancer ses hanches contre les siennes, et il siffla entre ses dents lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur qui s'échappait de la fine culotte de flanelle pressée contre lui.

Bella pouvait sentir ses tétons se durcir sous sa chemise contre le froid du merveilleux torse

d'Edward. Elle savait qu'il le sentait aussi, mais le mouvement de ses hanches qu'elle balançait contre les siennes la rendait incapable de penser à autre chose. C'était comme si chaque nerfs de son corps était en feu. Il y avait quelque chose, que son corps recherchait, mais elle ne savait pas tout à fait ce que c'était. Cependant, à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait contre Edward, le frottement entre eux était de plus en plus fort et de petites vagues de plaisir la submergeaient.

Quand Edward sentit les tétons de Bella durcir contre son torse, il sut que sa maîtrise était en train de décliner. Non pas pour son sang -il en mourrait s'il la blessait- mais pour son corps. Alors qu'elle continuait à bouger de bas en haut contre lui, sa chaleur l'engloutissant, un grognement s'échappa d'entre ses dents. Pourtant, elle ne s'arrêta pas.

Ce n'était pas assez. "Bella", haleta-t-il, "j'ai besoin de... est-ce que je peux... te toucher ?"

Elle gémit à ces mots et acquiesça hâtivement. Inspirant inutilement pour pour se calmer, Edward

leva la main vers l'ourlet de la chemise de Bella et caressa lentement la peau de son ventre. Ses muscles se contractèrent sous sa main froide, et il la retira. Bella gémit à la perte de contact et chuchota dans l'air brûlant, "S'il te plaît, Edward ?"

"N'importe quoi", il chuchota en retour, la voix plus grave qu'auparavant. "N'importe quoi pour toi. Pour te prouver que je t'aime et que je ne te quitterai jamais."

Il fit glisser sa main vers sa poitrine, lentement. Elle en frissonna d'avance. Quand il atteint le bas de ses seins, elle soupira.

Lentement, il prit ses seins dans ses mains, supportant leur poids dans ses paumes. Son pouce

effleura son téton accidentellement et elle émit un sifflement. Fasciné par ce son, recommença, se délectant de la sensation de son pouce rigide caressant le téton souple. Alors que son pouce continuait à aller et venir, les mouvements de Bella contre l'excitation de son bas-ventre se firent de plus en plus rapides et désespérés.

"S'il te plaît, mon dieu, Edward..." les sons qui s'échappait de la bouche de Bella n'étaient plus

contrôlés par son cerveau ; il venait de son centre qui se consumait. Edward se sentit durcir presque douloureusement au son de ces cris d'excitation. Il glissa promptement sa deuxième main vers l'autre sein de Bella et elle miaula faiblement, submergée par la sensation.

Bien que l'excitation d'Edward grandissait avec chaque son qu'elle émettait sans réfléchir, il se

concentrait sur Bella, lui prouvant qu'à ses yeux elle comptait plus que lui-même. Il sacrifierait sa _vie _pour elle.

"Oh Edward, Edward !" gémit Bella alors qu'elle laissa tomber sa tête contre son cou. "Je t'aime,

je t'aime ! J'ai besoin..."

"Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin, Bella", dit Edward, toujours caressant ses seins.

"J'en veux plus", grogna Bella, continuant à balancer ses hanches.

La main d'Edward glissa de son torse, s'attardant un instant sur son nombril avant de s'arrêter à la ceinture de son pantalon. Elle gémit bruyamment et Edward leva sa main sur ses lèvres. "Chhhh..." chuchota-t-il en souriant. "Ne réveillons pas Charlie."

Bella se mordit la lèvre, essayant désespérément de rester silencieuse.

La main d'Edward glissa à nouveau vers le haut de son pantalon. Cette fois, il la descendit en

douceur, au-delà de l'élastique de ses sous-vêtements et dans l'amas de boucles qui marquaient son centre.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent alors qu'il glissa un doigt un creux de sa chaude humidité, révélant plus de chaleur qu'il n'en avait jamais senti sous ses doigts. Bella ne pouvait plus bouger, plus parler, plus penser, tant le plaisir était immense.

Ses doigt entrèrent et sortirent en douceur, son pouce cerclant le renflement en haut de son entrée. Glissant un autre doigt dans la chaleur de son corps, Edward grogna tout haut. "Je t'aime plus que tout, Bella" lui chuchota-t-il alors qu'elle se resserrait autour de ses doigts. "Je ne te quitterai jamais."

Des vagues de plaisir submergeaient Bella, elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Elle pouvait sentir son corps se contracter au-dessus d'Edward, mais elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Des étoiles commençaient à apparaître devant ses yeux et elle prononça le seul mot dont elle se rappelait ; "Edward, Edward, Edward !"

Après plusieurs longues secondes, Edward retira ses doigts de sa tiédeur. Bella s'appuya contre lui, les yeux fermés. Ses joues étaient toujours rouges, et l'air embaumait le parfum de son plaisir. Edward embrassa le haut de sa tête, lissant doucement ses cheveux emmêlés.

Bella laissa échapper un soupir satisfait. "Et toi, Edward ?"

Edward sourit. "Je vais bien, mon amour. Je voulais te montrer à quel point je t'aime." Il fronça

légèrement les sourcils. "Je veux juste que les cauchemars s'en aillent."

Elle gloussa, "Je ne pense pas que les cauchemars seront un problème après _ça."_

Il sourit largement. "Petite Bella dévergondée." Ses yeux étaient sérieux. "Je t'aime. Je ne te

quitterai jamais."

Bella bailla. "Je t'aime aussi. Laisse moi juste... du temps."

Edward enveloppa son corps frêle dans les couvertures. "L'éternité", promit-il.

Elle sourit, et se laissa aller au sommeil avec satisfaction.

Cela finit avec un soupir. Cette fois, ce fut un soupir de satisfaction de Bella dans son sommeil. Et Edward s'allongea tout contre elle, pour une fois ne craignant pas ce qui viendrait ensuite.


End file.
